Twisted Destonies
by SoraStarkiller
Summary: The story of Naruto in a new way, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and all the other all in Twisted Destonies, Maybe SakuraXSasuke


Prologue

As we all know Sasuke ran off to orchimaru and then that was ended and the whole thing with akatsuki started.

In this fanfiction, I will be changing that timeline. Instead Sasuke got fed up with orochimaru and ran away back to Konoha where he was welcomed with open arms despite his running off and injuring all the best men of Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi have joined back up with their three-man group. Orochimaru is now looking for Sasuke again to bring him back to the dark side; Sasuke is opening a new chapter in his life. Naruto is now training and searching for akatsuki to find out it's motives and Sakura is now trying to win Sasuke's heart as before but also surpass others to prove her worth to the town and herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A swift figure moved through the trees. The darkness covering the forest and wind blowing through the trees as if they were but hairs on the earth's skull. The figure, a man with semi long hair, a bag of stolen goods and knives and shuriken's on his pants legs, which were covered by a cloak.

The man jumped through the trees sweat dripping down his forehead. He knew he was being pursued but not by whom. He sped his pace up barely touching the tree branches before leaping off onto the next, using the wind to his advantage while almost weightlessly soaring through the night sky.

The man smiled,

'There's no way they could keep up with me' he thought hotly.

A searing pain went through his cheek blood flying backward a shuriken had cut his cheek. He tried to speed up again, he knew his pursuers were catching up.

'Dammit, I can't outrun them, I'll just have to kill them' he thought slowing down his speed a little, then jumping into a clearing taking out six shurikens. His eyes flying around, trying to know everything going on around him. Then suddenly a figure appeared in front of him lunging down with a kunai in one hand. The man raised his hands the metal of the kunai and the shurikens creating a spark.

'He took advantage of my blind spot! This is no ordinary man!' he thought, the power the man was putting into the kunai was unbearable the kunai broke the shurikens and cut the man's fingers, just in time the man leapt back.

"What kind of moron uses these cheap shurikens?" the boy asked. Indeed the pursuer was just a boy; a small boy with spiky hair, the color and other features were not seeable due to the darkness.

"What kind of child hunts men?" the man spat back clutching his hand of which the fingers were cut off. A shuriken flew past the man cutting off a bit of his ear.

"AAAHHH!" the man screamed as he fell to his knees, the pain was unbearable.

"I'm not a child" the boy said his brow lowered over his eyes. Thick furry arms ripped out of the boy's back blood spurting onto the grass. A creature, like a bear only larger and thinner crept from the boy, peeling him away as if he were clothes.

"Repeat that old man, and I'll rip your limbs off" it glowered.

"What are you!" the man yelled, the beast flying towards him, grabbing his torso holding him up like a doll.

"No!" he yelled, blood coming from his eyes and mouth he felt as though he was going to pop.

"Quit it Naruto we aren't supposed to kill him" a voice said. The man had already fainted, and was unharmed. The illusion faded away and the spiky haired boy sat in the clearing, another fingure that the voice belonged to stood on a tree branch overlooked by the moonlight. Another figure was inspecting the man's body, which was lying limp on the ground spittle running into the grass.

"He's not dead but close to it, Naruto you shouldn't always overdue it" the other figure standing up, her voice and body revealing her to be a girl.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just scare him a bit" Naruto said putting his arms behind his head.

"Normal humans can't survive your type of scare" the boy on the tree said jumping down to where Naruto was.

"Shut it Sasuke, you've been telling me this for the last three missions" Naruto said disregarding what Sasuke was saying.

"Then why don't you listen?" Sasuke said picking up the man and swinging him over his shoulders. The girl picked up the bag of stolen goods.

"Its all here, though I doubt either of you even remember the missions objective" she said looking at the two feuding boys.

They looked away from the girl and instead up to the sky, the darkness hiding their embarrassment.

"Good work Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto" a man said jumping out from the trees, "soon you may not need me anymore"

"It won't be soon enough" the three muttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that" the man said, all four knowing perfectly well what they said and meant.

"We said we should get back to town," Sakura said covering up for all three.

"Yes, yes that'd be a good idea," the man said as if cogitating what would be the best move to take in a finished game of chess.

"Well we're going to the new mall area that was made because Orochimaru's siege destroyed what was there, and nobody could remember what was there originally," Naruto said to the man.

"Hmm, yes pity we don't keep maps or blueprints of buildings anymore" the man said.

"Yeah... anyway we'll see you later Kakashi" Naruto said following Sasuke and Sakura off into the trees back to Konoha.

"Ah yes the thrills and spryness of youth" Kakashi said reminiscing on his childhood. Slowly Kakashi walked off after the children, but at a much slower pace.


End file.
